Elemental Anatomy
Basics On Zanzus, there are three dominant species with two different classifications for two of them, and only one for one of them. The First two species are more complex, called Droggons and Drats. As you may've already guessed, they look like hybrids of dragons and canines, and dragons and felines. Aside from species named after places on Earth (such as the african wild dog, which go by their nickname, the Painted Dog on Zanzus), there are any type of canine and feline. This brand of classification is called Sub-Breeds. Drandas, the 'lesser' species on the planet by some older Elementals, as they are called collectively, have no sub-breed, but they have Elements. Elements determine traits, which is anything outside the main anatomy. Drandas look like red panda Dragons, and thusly don't have a sub breed.There are 14 elements, but for in-progress lore purposes, Drandas are missing 2 ''The elements are Water, Ice, Plant, Rock & Gem (Which Drandas can't be), Air, Lightning, Fire, Light, Psychic, Archangel, Shadow, Undead, and Devil. Undead Elementals have 3 different categories, Spirit, Half-Dead, and Skeleton. The final six listed are called the Six. They were created by the Deities, primarily Dawna, the 'Alpha Deity' so to speak. One of the Six may breed with a mortal and produce a Hox (term to be changed), which is basically a less powerful, mortal (but longer living, given no one murders them) Elemental who is part of the Six.'' The majority of Elementals and their anatomy and such. Below are some rules when creating an Elemental, what to do and what not to do, basically. Requirements For All All Elementals must have wings, ears, a tail of some kind, and 4 main limbs only. Having more than 4 limbs is reserved for the True Forms of the Six. Having an extra paw on the end of a tail like a Zolt should be done in heavy moderation as it is considered a birth defect and not a normal trait. Hair is also barely even a concept on Zanzus, so no, you cannot have hair. There may be implants or wigs, but no Elemental will naturally have hair like a human. Styled manes of fur/feathers are fine, as are manes, but that's about it. For Droggons Droggons are always digitigrade, have a canine-body shape (which depends on their Sub-Breed), and are on average larger than Drats and Drandas. This is not always true, though, as a Plant Droggon will usually be smaller than a Fire Dranda, depending on the Droggon Sub-Breed. For Drats Drats, like Droggons, are all digitigrade, and have various feline body shapes. Any type of non-domesticated feline (You wouldn't find a sphinx Drat, even if they were a Fire Drat, or a Maine Coon Ice Drat, etc.) such as lions, tigers, and cheetahs. Sand cats, black-footed cats, and other smaller wild felines are also accepted. For Drandas When making a Dranda, it is important to remember that they all have the same basic shape. Their legs must be plantigrade, they never have paw pads, and their external layer of skin is always fur or feathers. They may have scales beneath fur, but never under feathers or only scales. Depending on the Element you choose, their wings may be feathered, webbed, or something else, given you can find a valid reason for it to fit that Element. Element-Based Traits Water Required Traits Gills in some place. They can most commonly be found behind the cheek fins (which are a common but not required trait) but may be found on the neck or torso (though the torso is much rarer nowadays). Webbed toes in anthro form are also a requirement, but only required toes for anthro; the front paws may not be webbed, and in feral forms must be webbed on all paws. These are also exclusive to the Water Element. Additionally, the wings must also be webbed and extra sensitive to pressure and temperature. Element Exclusive Common But Not Exclusive/Required Wings made of Ice Crystals Ice Required Traits Element Exclusive Common But Not Exclusive/Required Plant Required Traits A plant type. Can be based on a real plant, can be entirely made up. Just depends on what tickles your fancy, so to speak. You can find some canon plants in the article Plants! Also falls under Element Exclusive. Element Exclusive Common But Not Exclusive/Required Earth Required Traits Element Exclusive Common But Not Exclusive/Required Gem Required Traits Some kind of gemstone. You can find a list of gemstones by clicking that link. Also falls under Element Exclusive. Element Exclusive Common But Not Exclusive/Required Air Required Traits A feathered body and large, powerful wings. Element Exclusive Common But Not Exclusive/Required Usually very brightly colored Lightning Required Traits A feathered body along with large, powerful wings. Claws, horns, and teeth are also needed, but I'll be lenient on the horns part if your Elemental had an Air Elemental parent along with the Lightning one. Just make it make sense. Element Exclusive Lightning Elementals usually have a material called Bonetropium as part of them somewhere. It typically acts as a plating for claws, horns, teeth, and bones (yes, inside, typically the tail, electricity pools there commonly on most Lightning Elementals). It is a conductor of electricity and grows quite fast when knocked off body parts. It can cause health issues later in life, if it gets knocked off the inner bones and latches onto the tissue of an Elemental's body, and too much build-up will require surgery. Common But Not Exclusive/Required Fire Required Traits Element Exclusive Anything flaming (flaming tail, horns, etc.) Common But Not Exclusive/Required Light Required Traits Element Exclusive Feather Ears. It does occasionally occur in the Air Element, but only because the gene is compatible with that Element. You will never find an Archangel with Feather Ears. Common But Not Exclusive/Required Psychic Required Traits Third eye. Element Exclusive Common But Not Exclusive/Required Archangel Required Traits Halo, Two pairs of wings (one or both for Hoxes, both always for Immortals.) These traits are also exclusive to Archangels (except for the two pairs of wings, but it only occurs in other members of the Six in their True Forms.) Element Exclusive Common But Not Exclusive/Required Shadow Required Traits Element Exclusive Common But Not Exclusive/Required Undead Required Traits Element Exclusive Common But Not Exclusive/Required Devil Required Traits Element Exclusive Spades on the end of the tail are exclusive to Devils, Hox or Immortal. The spades are always extremely sensitive, adding almost an extra sense. Generally, the spade can sense pressure, temperature, and certain gases that are deadly to mortals (or sense Dulimite powder or the stone when it's nearby and the power level is strong enough). Common But Not Exclusive/Required Sub-Breed Info Hyenas Hyenas are tricky; they're part of their own family, Hyenadae, meaning, unlike other canines (wolves, foxes, coyotes, etc.) they aren't canines at all. In real life. However; for simplicity sake, they will be Droggons. They look like canines, act like canines, and the Deities would assign them as such. Unique Sub-Breeds Dire Coyote Dire Coyotes are like big coyotes. They have closer anatomy to a coyote compared to a dire wolf, just bigger. They tend to way more, have stronger muscles (though they run slower), and are taller on average. Tigaon Category:About Drandas Category:About Droggons Category:About Drats Category:Lore Category:About Elements & Magic